


if the walls were too thin

by hellotaifoot



Series: if you know my name (then you know i don't play by anyone's rules) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Kink, Pre-Slash, Sociopathic behaviour, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotaifoot/pseuds/hellotaifoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needs to keep an eye on his partner, lest he forget himself too much. </p>
<p>(Or: the spy AU, where Ryan is the guy who likes killing people, and Ray is the one who likes watching him do it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the walls were too thin

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement Hunter spy AU. Only Ryan and Ray make an appearance here, with Geoff mentioned. Don't worry, I'll get the rest of the guys and gals in here eventually.
> 
> Warning for murder and torture kink, and Ryan getting off on that. And Ray getting off on Ryan getting off on that.

"What's the plan?" 

Ray's voice rattles in his earpiece, a low, even tone against the background noise in Ryan's head. He sighs a little, where he's crouched on the ledge outside the office building, shifting. He can hear the creak of leather from his sling holster as he shifts.

"Vagabond." Ray's voice is sharp, clearing away all static.

"Get in, get the information from the target, by any means necessary. Dispose of him."

"And don't get distracted," comes the last chiding tone. Ryan turns his head, looks up on top of the nearby building. He can't see Ray or his sniper rifle, but he knows the man is up there.

"Do you really need to remind me?"

"You know the answer to that," comes the response, slightly exasperated. "Papa wants this information with as little evidence as possible. Keep it clean." A pause. "All right, keep it from being too messy. We can't have miracles."

Ryan flashes a grin, all teeth, in Ray's direction, raising a hand and giving a salute before he pulls the balaclava down, and works on making his way in through the window.

\--

Ray knows exactly why Geoff assigned him to Ryan. Ryan's the loose cannon of the group, the guy that's one of the best, and knows he can get away with murder. Literally, in this case. Ryan's job may as well be 'murder and torture guy'.

" _Killing people is easy_ ," Geoff had told him when he'd told Ray about their new assignment. " _Making them suffer is an art._ " And Ryan was certainly an artist.

Ray works best at a distance, able to keep an eye on targets and other agents. Right now, this guy has information Geoff needs - and Ryan is being sent in to get it. He watches the other man climb in, dressed in the favored all-black uniform of most agents, knives and gun strapped to him and more tucked into his boots. Ray should know; it's similar to his, though Ray tends to favor dark purple leather over black (and that includes his kevlar vest), and a hoodie. He's been able to blend with the damn hoodie when things get hot, as they tend to, with Ryan.

Ray didn't notice it the first mission; had thought Ryan was screwing around, and that's why it took him so long to get back and almost got them caught. But the more time they spend together, both at work and off, the more Ray thinks - no, the more Ray knows, it's not screwing around.

Ryan has a _thing_ , about torture and murder. It drives him to the point of distraction. Ray's called his code name more than once, and seen no recognition until that haze clears. 

And it's definitely a sexual thing. Ray's watched his mouth fall open in ways that are definitely pornographic when he shoots or stabs someone, the way he practically comes alive in the middle of violence. And that's just during normal missions.

Ray imagines the way he looks during an 'interrogation' is probably enough to justify the flare of heat in his gut. 

He keeps his sights through the scope, which is how he spots one of the lone bodyguards patrolling the area. Ray curses, turning on his radio.

"Vagabond, how's it going?" There's no response, so Ray counts to five, and then, " _Ryan_." A no-no, in their job, but he finds it gets him the fastest response, and no one should be listening in.

"I need another minute." The tone is low, practically a purr. Ray thinks he can hear whimpering and panting. He's not sure if it's the guy, or Ryan.

"You don't have a minute," Ray hisses out, lining up a shot as the guy stops next to the office Ryan is in, head tilted. His hand goes to his radio. "God damn it, Vagabond." He pulls the trigger without remorse, hearing the muffled noise of the bullet passing through the silencer, watching the man's head jerk back before he can press the button, and he falls to the floor.

Ray hefts his rifle up, breaking it down quickly and slinging it across his back. He uses the same zip line Ryan had set up to swing down to the building, rolling in the same open window Ryan had, pulling a knife into his hand. His pistol isn't silenced, so this is the best choice.

He moves along, blade in hand, and he opens the door to the interrogation room just as Ryan snaps the guy's neck. 

He gets a good look at him - his balaclava's pulled up (stupid, even with the face paint he favors), and his eyes close for a moment, his mouth falling open. It looks like he could be having a goddamned orgasm. Ray's not sure if he's more turned on, or pissed. 

"I got it," Ryan says, his voice a low purr, and he practically eyes Ray up when he turns to look at him. "In case you're wondering."

"Fucking glorious," Ray says, moving over and pulling on Ryan's balaclava, covering the man's face poorly. Ryan chuckles, fixing the mask.

"We good?"

"Not for long, but we can be gone before they realize what's up."

"That's why you're the one I like watching my back, Brownman."

Ray tells himself the jump in his pulse is from adrenaline. "Glad to know it. R and R connection for life, baby." 

Ryan laughs, and Ray can see his tongue press against his teeth for a moment. "I like that." Ray doesn't give him a response. They need to get out before they alarm anyone.

He doesn't think _he_ can handle Ryan getting his hands on anyone else tonight, or avoid the temptation to lay a body at his feet like a cat with a present for much longer.


End file.
